Princess Bubblegum's Sick Day
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: It's not just any sick day when the most evil thing in Ooo escapes...
1. Well who do you like better?

**Kind of a first short chapter... This is about how PB is sick and on the way Finn finds someone else who needs help. Which girl will he help?**

Chapter 1: Well… who do you like better?

It was a quiet morning at the tree house. Jake was cooking up something weird, as usual, while Finn was playing "Guardians of Sunshine" on Beemo. "What do you wanna do today Jake?" Finn said breaking the silence. "I don't know dude me and Lady are supposed to hang… one sec dude I gotta answer the phone." "Hello?" "Hi Jake." "Oh hey PB what's up?" "I'm not feeling so good; can you guys come over and take care of me?" "Hold on, let me ask Finn." "Finn?" "Yeah?" "Bubblegum's not feelin' good, wanna take care of her today?" "Yeah man! What's wrong with her?" "We'll be right there Princess." "Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it."

"Faster Jake! Faster! PB needs help!" Finn screamed. "Dude, she's just sick, not dying, calm down." Jake said. "Right, just sick, not dying, right." Finn said convincing himself. "Stop Jake! You hear that?" "Come on dude all I hear is… oh my glob! Is that Marcie crying?" There Marceline was with a broken axe bass and a white face that turned red, crying against a tree. "Guys!" Marceline yelled out. "My dad broke my bass!" In a low voice Finn said to Jake "We don't have time for this! PB needs us!" "Can't this wait 'till tomorrow?" Finn yelled back. "No! I have a concert tonight!" Jake's cellphone began to vibrate. '_Aww jeez what now'_ Finn thought. Finn picked it up. "Oh, hi Finn." Princess Bubblegum's hoarse voice said. "I just wanted to say thanks for coming over on such short notice." "Umm your welcome Peebles we'll be right there…" "Jake, what do we do!" "Let's just bail man, I'm sure we can find something 10 times better to do." "No man, this is serious!" "Well… who do you like better?" Jake asked and Finn went off deep in thought…

**Please review and do my polls about the story for more chapters!**


	2. That Voice

**This chapter is longer and WAY better than chapter 1! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: That Voice

"Well, it's hard to pick between two such good friends… but… you know I have a crush on PB! But, Marceline, I just don't know she's just a really good friend." Finn said trailing off.

"Look dude, who's your best friend?"

"Well you of course but, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! That means I'm gonna come up with a legit plan! Here it goes. So I teach Marcie…"

"Jake! Sometimes your plans are kinda… well… bad."

"When have one of my plans steered you wrong?" Finn thought about it.

Finn's Flashback

"Yeah dude, with you being a big foot, kickin' monsters in the crotches is an awesome plan!"

"But, how will this help people?"

"Come on dude, when have one of my plans steered you wrong?"

Flashback End

Then, for some reason, Finn put all of his trust on his best bud, Jake. "Your right dude, your plans are always pretty math." Finn said trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

"So what's the game plan Jake?"

"One sec bro I gotta ask Marcie a question."

"Marcie!"

"What Jake?"

Finn tried not to look at Marceline's tear-stained face.

"Got any time for some viola lessons?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but why do I need viola lessons?"

"Just meet me at the Treehouse in 10 minutes."

"Okay?" Marceline said confused.

"Wait Jake, you're honestly gonna make Marceline play viola for her concert…?"

"Well you take care of Bubblegum, yes."

"Jake! That's brilliant!"

So, Finn and Jake went on their way to the Candy Kingdom. "Well, have fun Jake. Make sure Marceline can play as good as you."

"Make sure PB doesn't throw up all over you."

"Ha-ha, alright dude."

Finn walked into the Candy Kingdom casually, he didn't want to look too anxious to see Princess Bubblegum.

"Nurse Pound cake, Doctor Ice-cream, Doctor Princess!"

No answer.

_'Oh well, their probably up takin' cake of PB'_

Finn was thought it was sort of strange that none of the castle staff was around. It kept getting colder as Finn was progressing towards the Princess' room.

_'It's cold outside; Princess wouldn't have the A/C on today…'_ Finn thought.

Then Finn walked into PB's room. It was dark, and cold.

"Princess, I brought you some daisies!"

Right after Finn said that, the daisies wilted right in his hands. Finn nearly passed out when he saw Princess Bubblegum's crown on the floor.

_'She never takes her crown off, not even when she goes to bed!'_ Finn thought.

"Princess, are you in here?" Finn said anxiously.

"Peppermint butler? Cinnamon Bun? Anyone?" Finn suddenly got scared and pulled on his pink sweater and pulled out his Mom's Music Box to comfort him.

"Pe.. Pe.. Peebles?"

"I'm busy!"

That voice put Finn into deep terror. All he could say was "Jake…" but he knew Jake wasn't there. Suddenly, he knew who the voice was. He put on Princess Bubblegum's crown to protect him. He was ready for anything.

**Hope you liked it! Now, please review, and do my new poll for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be posted on Sunday, January 8th.**


	3. Meanwhile back at the treehouse

Chapter 3: Meanwhile back at the treehouse...

Jake was on his way to the treehouse after dropping Finn off at the candy kingdom. He was kinda nervous to teach Marceline viola lessons because he's terrified of vampires.

_'Oh well' _Jake thought _'Homies help homies and it's my turn to help Finn.'_

When he got to the treehouse, he remembered something important.

"I forgot to eat breakfast today!" Jake admitted out loud.

Then he remembered something else, Lady was supposed to come over, so, he called her up.

No answer.

_'That seems ominous, Lady always answers her phone.' _

Just as Jake started to eat, Marceline floated in from the window.

"Aw come on, I was just about to eat Marceline."

Marceline shrugged and picked up the viola. She held it like it was a guitar.

"That's not how you hold it!" Jake snapped and snatched the instrument. "Hold it, like this." Jake instructed. He carefully handed his most prized possession to Marceline.

Marceline didn't even try to pick it up the correct way. Marceline strummed a few strings. It didn't sound right.

"Uh!" Marceline gave up and threw the viola on the floor. "This isn't gonna work out Jake, I can only play a guitar!"

Jake whimpered from Marceline's screeching voice.

"Where did you take Finn anyway?"

"To the Candy Kingdom. He had to go help Princess Bubblegum."

"So... he... wanted to help Bonnibelle instead of me?"

"Yeah! Princess was sick, and that's what we were on our way to do anyway.."

"Oh." Marceline said disappointed. "He didn't want to help me out at all?"

"I don't know, I guess he did. Why does this matter anyway?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Tears started to well up in Marceline's face.

"Get what?"

"Well... Finn... he means a lot to me."

"Well of course he does, he's the only friend you got."

"It's more than that!" Marceline hissed.

"Mhmm. Anyways Marcie what are we gonna do 'bout your concert?"

"I don't know Jake, I just quit."

"It's about time you said that! Now I can go eat and sleep. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"We can cheat our way through the concert so you don't have to learn, and I don't have to teach you!"

Jake took a cereal box, string and glue and started putting something together. After he was done, it came out to look like a viola that was all jacked up.

"What, is that?" Marceline said laughing.

"It's a viola! Here's how we cheat our way out of this concert! You go up on stage and pretend to play this viola..."

"While your backstage actually playing! Jake, that's pretty cool!"

"Exactly! Now, I'll see you at the Mountain Kingdom for your concert at 7:45."

"Alright! See you..."

Just then, the Ice King nearly broke down the door. His eyes were filled with terror and he had bad news.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 3! Now pleae, please, PLEASE review and do the chapter 3 poll! Thanks! **


	4. The power of liking someone a lot

**Hope you like it! Really suspenseful chapter!**

Chapter 4: The power of liking someone a lot

Finn threw his pack to the side along with the music box.

_'All I have to do is stuff this like like sweater in his face, then he'll get all jacked up!'_

Finn slowly crept into Bubblegum's bathroom, sweater in his hands, crown on his head.

"Show yourself Lich! I'm not afraid!"

Something rose out of the bathtub. It was something tall with a yellow dress maybe?

_'No! It's Princess! He possessed her!' Finn almost teared up. 'I could never hurt her...'_

"You can never beat me human boy!" The Lich droned.

"We'll see about that!" Finn did a triple flip and confidently stuffed the sweater in The Lich's face.

"Your gonna need something way more powerful than that to defeat me!"

Finn stepped aside and scooped up his sword and scratched the Lich on the arm.

"Ouch!" A small hoarse voice said.

"Princess?" Finn screamed.

"You came to take care of me!"

"Well yes... but I have to defeat the Lich! Here! Put your crown on!"

Just then the lich re-possessed Princess and knocked the crown off the pink head.

"I already defeated you twice! Go... away!" Finn screamed and kicked him hard as he could in the head.

The Lich knocked the boy off of him.

"No..." Finn said faintly and nearly passed out.

"Finn... Finn..."

"Princess...?"

"He... keeps... re-possessing me... I just..." Princess swallowed. "It hurts."

Finn got back up and found the lich back in the Princesses body again.

Jake strolled in the room with Marceline.

"Oh my Gob! Ice King wasn't lyin', the Lich is here!" Jake screamed.

"Jake! Oh my Glob I'm so glad your here man! Help me out?" Finn said quickly.

"Homies help homies!"

Finn smiled. Jake held him off as Finn tried to defeat the lich while not hurting princess which was extremely hard.

"Dude! He keeps un-possessing princess so he doesn't get hurt and princess does!" Finn screamed. "Ouch! Dude I can't move... I think he broke something..." Finn whimpered.

Finn laid on the ground lifelessly. The Princess (un-possessed again) was next to him looking almost worse than he did.

"Princess... I just want you to know..." Finn gulped. "I... I... I la... la...

love you."

"I... love you too Finn." Princess said faintly.

Finn turned over and kissed the Princess on the mouth.

Princess smiled.

The lich screamed and said "No! This can't be happening! " The lich was gone forever.

Marceline buried her face into her arms.

"Hey Finn! The lich is gone!" Jake saw the two kissing. "Whoa man... so you finally got to kiss her on the mouth, huh?"

" The power... of liking... someone a lot saved everyone." Finn smiled and passed out.

"Marceline! The Lich..." Jake saw Marceline didn't seem to care, she was sobbing into her arms.

"Come on Marcie..." Jake tried to cheer her up.

Marceline walked away depressed and Jake realized there was two people passed out on the floor, maybe dead, and it was almost 8! The concert was soon! How could he get those 2 to the hospital AND get to the concert with depressed Marcie?

**PLEASE review AND do the poll on my profile page!**


	5. Prisons, Hospitals and Concerts

** chapter 5 for you!**

Chapter 5: Prisons, Hospitals and Concerts.

Jake ran as fast as he could to the Candy Prison underground. He figured that's where The Lich would've put all of the Candy People.

_'They've got to be here.'_

To Jake's surprise, at the bottom of the stairs he saw Marceline crying.

_'I thought she already left...'_

"Hold on Marcie I'm comin'!" Jake said as he sped down the stairs. "Candy People! I am here to save you!"

"It's about time you got here" Cinnamon Bun remarked.

Other voices came from the crowd like "Where have you been?" "What took you so long?" "Where's my children?" "I NEED SUGAR!"

"People, people, calm down, I had to go defeat The Lich. Which reminds me... where's The Hospital staff?" Jake asked no one in particular.

"What do ya need the hospital staff for?" Starchy asked. "Is it for me? Starchy hasn't been feelin' good lately."

"Yeah!" "Where's Princess Bubblegum?" "How come Finn didn't save us first?" More questions from the crowd.

"Guys! That's why I need the hospital staff! After Finn kissed Princess, they both passed out, then The Lich was gone, Marceline started cryin', and I came down here to save you guys!" Jake said.

"Finn kissed Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked in shock.

"Wow." "That's unexpected!" "I always knew they'd be together." "They should get married!" "Was it on the mouth?" the crowd went wild over the shocking news.

Marceline really started to get bummed out.

"Yeah! It was on the mouth! I told him it was about time!" Jake shouted hysterically. The crowd started to gossip about the kiss.

_'Focus Jake, Focus. You gotta calm them down, save PB and Finn, cheer up Marcie and get to that concert!'_

"That's not what matters right now! We have to save them! I'll get you out using key hand!" Jake morphed his hand to look like a key and unlocked the cell door.

The hospital staff rushed up to the room of Princess Bubblegum with Jake, The rest of the people went home and Marceline stayed at the bottom of the stairs thinking about Finn.

Doctor Ice-cream put the two lovers on a stretcher and Jake asked "Is Finn okay?" To Doctor Princess who was standing right next to him.

"I don't know yet Jake, go home and come back in an hour." Doctor Princess said.

Nurse Pound cake took the stretcher with both hands and brought it the hospital.

"I can't come back in an hour! I have a concert to go to!" Jake almost screamed.

"Just come as soon as you can." Doctor Princess said trying to calm him down.

Jake stepped quietly down the stairs. Marceline was still there. "Hey Marcie. Your concert is like in 15 minutes. You still up for it?"

"He likes her. He likes her and he hates me. He didn't even say hi when I walked in.!" Marceline hissed.

"Let's go. Finn doesn't matter man. Just push your feelings aside and lets either go or bail!" Jake said.

Marceline sniffed. "Let's bail." Marcie said without even hesitating.

"Fine. I'll go myself." Jake said stubbornly. "Even though I don't want to" Jake mumbled.

Halfway to the Mountain Kingdom Jake wasn't surprised to see Marceline running up to him with her fake viola in her hand and small smile on her face. Jake got a big ear to ear grin on his face. "I knew you wouldn't give up."

So there the big yellow dog with a vampire on his back went towards the sunset and the concert.

_'This better be fun.'_ Jake thought to himself.

**Review and do my poll for more chapter! Please, just do it.**


	6. I'll have nothing to live for

**People have been begging, so there you go!**

Chapter 6: I'll have nothing to live for

Jake looked at Marceline peek out from behind the curtain.

"You're sure this is gonna work Jake?" Marceline asked franticly.

"Yeah it'll work."

Jake knew the concert would be fine, but what about Finn?

_'I've never seen him so crippled before.' _

"Alright Jake I'm gonna go out now." Marceline said with a happy expression in her tone of voice.

"Marcie..."

"Yeah Jake?"

"Let's only play one song..."

"Whatever you say Jake!"

Jake saw the 1,000 year old sexy Vampire Queen walk out into the bright lights of the stage. "Hello my people! Tonight, I'm gonna spruce it up a bit, by playing... this thing!"

Backstage, Jake started to play a jazzy version of Ode to Joy. The crowd surprisingly cheered them on. Thoughts buzzed through Jake's head as he played the real viola.

_'If Finn isn't okay, I'm gonna kill myself.' 'This song better be over soon with so I can go.' 'What will happen if PB dies?'_

The seconds seemed like hours to Jake. Finally, the classical tune came to a close and Jake nearly exploded as he waited for Marceline to come back in.

The crowd encored. "Come on!" "One more!" "Ode to Joy and that's it?"

"Sorry guys, Ode to Joy and that's it. See you next time!" Marceline ran backstage, she could see Jake was about to have a stroke or somethin'. Marceline threw the fake instrument to the floor and said to Jake "What's wrong?"

"My best friend's probably dead and I still haven't eaten breakfast!" Jake screamed.

"Well, ok. I'm gonna go home. See you later!" Marceline quietly floated out the nearest window.

Jake grabbed his viola and grew as big as he could to get to the Candy Kingdom as quick as possible. When he got to the hospital, he was already in tears, as was everyone else.

"I don't think they'll make it Jake." Doctor Ice-cream said.

Jake hysterically went to Finn's side and cried on the side of the bed.

"Jake... You'll always be my brother. Make sure... Princess knows I love her."

(Sniff) "Finn, you can't die! I love you too much brother. I'll have nothing to live for. Please... just stay." Jake buried his face into Finn's chest.

"I... Love you Jake. Don't... forget to... tell Princess. See... you in Glob world." Finn gasped his last breath and the monitor went into a straight line.

Jake heard the same noise and saw Princesses monitor go straight too.

_'I couldn't even tell Princess what Finn wanted me to say.'_

Jake saw sad faces all around the room.

Jake squeezed Finn tighter. Tears fell slowly from Jake's face. "Play stay Finn. Don't go. This can't be happening..."

Jake felt a small hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Jake. We'll all get through this... together." He looked back at Lady.

**Please, please, PLEASE review AND do the chapter 6 poll!**


	7. What the flip!

Chapter 7: What the flip?

Jake continued crying for an hour on Finn's Chest.

Finn's words repeated in Jakes head.

_'I love you Jake. See you in Glob world.'_

"Jake? Princess?" A familiar voice said.

(Sniff) "Now I'm just hearing things. I still wish he was here. If we only had one more hour... I would do anything for that kid." Jake said to himself.

"Jake! Get off of me. My body is going numb!"

"Why? Why must his voice haunt me!" Jake yelled hysterically.

"Come on Jake, stop being crazy, I'm right here."

"Quiet Finn. I'm concentrating on how sad I am that your dead. Wait! Finn! Your alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." Finn said. "Where have you been?"

"The real question is where have you been?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Knocked out I think... I don't know bro I can't think straight." Finn said questioning himself.

"Well that monitor said you were dead..." Jake said.

"How could I be dead if I haven't even had my croak dream yet?"

"True, true." Jake said realizing that Finn hasn't had his croak dream yet.

"Where's Princess?" Finn asked.

"I'm right here Finn." A meek voice said.

"Princess you're alive!" Jake screamed all surprised. "You must've not had your croak dream yet either."

"I, don't think I have." Princess said.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the window. Ice King barged in.

"Hey Jake." The old wizard said. "I see that they came back to life."

"What do you mean we 'came back to life'?" Finn said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah Ice king, what do you mean?" Jake said ready to punch Ice King down any second.

"Hehehehe. You guys still haven't figured it out." Ice King said with a evil smile on his face.

"Figured what out?" Princess asked still sick-sounding.

"I tricked you guys!" Ice King said all happy.

"What?" Finn and Jake said in unison.

"You and Bubblegum were never dead, I just tricked Jake in to thinking that you were dead."

Finn jumped out of bed and held his sword up to Ice King's neck.

" What the flip old man! That is not a joke! Jake actually fell for it and you got him to think he had nothing to live for!" Finn kicked the Ice King away.

"What? You guys prank me all the time, I figured that it would be a good laugh." Ice King said confused.

"How did you do it anyway?" Jake said putting one eyebrow up.

"Jake! Don't ask him why! He'll probably lie like he did before!" Finn advised his best friend.

"It was quite simple actually. I used my powers to make Finn say all that stuff about dying and make the monitors go straight." Ice King said proud of himself.

"Get... out!" Finn screamed and kicked the Ice King out the window.

"I can do better pranks than that." Jake bragged.

"Finn... help me." Princess said and faded like a flower.

"Jake! What the flip? What if Princess just died for reals man?" Screamed Finn.

"Uhh... I'll go get the nurse!" Jake said thinking on what to do.

"Now Jake, now!"


	8. It's okay man, I can go without

**Last chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: It's okay man, I can go without

In the emergency room 2 doctors and 1 nurse were frantically pouring sugar on Princess Bubblegum's head.

The Princess lay still, looking lifeless.

Outside, Finn was anxious to hear the news that Princess was okay, or gone.

_'Come on Princess. Pull through, just like you did last time. Please Princess, just stay.'_

"Jake, she'll be okay, right?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know brother. I just want you to know whether she makes it or not, I'll always be here to help you out." Jake said.

"Thanks bro."

"Homies help homies."

And for the first time in a long time, Finn smiled a genuine smile knowing that Jake would always be there through thick and thin no matter what.

"Hey dude, after this can we go get something to eat?" Jake asked.

"Well, probably not dude. We have to stay here for awhile." Finn said.

"It's okay man, I can go without."

Through the door came Marceline red with happy tears, seeing that Finn was okay.

"So Finn you turned out okay." Marceline said casually.

"Yep. Apparently I was never dead. The Ice King tricked us." Finn said.

"Oh well I'm just really glad you're okay." Marcie said relieved. "See you guys later!"

"Marceline walked out relieved her one and only friend was okay.

Finn was freaking out.

"Hey dude don't have a spaz attack I'm sure she's fine." Said Jake calmly.

"You really think so?" Finn said cheering up.

"Yeah man. Remember last time? She was fine then."

"Yeah well, I'm just really worried Jake."

There Finn and Jake sat for hours on end waiting for the news. The room was completely silent until finally someone walked out of the hospital room.

"Princess! You're okay!" Finn jumped to Princess and gave her a huge hug.

Finn, realizing what he just did, retracted from the Princess.

"Why'd you stop?" Princess said.

"Wait, you liked that?" Finn asked.

"Of course I did. You're my hero Finn."

Jake sat in the corner where Ice King floated in. Jake and Ice King were talking about the prank.

The Candy People cheered. Some cried. Some were chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Well come on Finn! Kiss her! Don't leave the crowd waiting."

Finn was surprised at who said that. It was Marceline.

Finn blushed and leaned in and kissed the Pink lips.

The crowd cheered louder.

For the next few days, Princess bubblegum recovered, Finn and Jake carried on with their normal lifes, Marceline realized she was happy as long as Finn was with her, and Ice King learned to be happy.

_the end_

_**Hope you LOVED my story! Please review and do the poll. So, what happens to Finn and Bubblegum? You'll just have to find out in my future story. (The Sequel to this one.)**_


End file.
